1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking hardware for vehicle doors. More particularly, the present invention relates to sill knob housings and to vehicular door latch-actuating sill knob and cable assemblies. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a sill knob housing and door latch-actuating cable assembly which is adapted to resist unauthorized entry into a locked vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Vehicle theft remains a problem in society today. Vehicle theft creates problems for owners of the targeted vehicles, as does the theft of items from within vehicles, such as purses, cell phones, CDs and other items. Unfortunately, certain individuals take advantage of vehicle owners by stealing from the vehicle, and/or may even steal the vehicle outright. Many times, a dismantled vehicle's parts may be worth more than the resale value of the stolen vehicle.
When these types of crimes occur, all drivers lose through increased insurance premiums.
Many times a flat metal tool, such as a “slim-jim” or ruler, is slipped between the window and the window seal by an unauthorized person, and the tool is then pushed, pulled or twisted to engage the locking device in the door. When this tool is engaged with the locking mechanism and pulled, pushed or twisted in the right spot (depending on the configuration of elements), the vehicle latch can be unlocked.
A number of different devices are known for discouraging unauthorized entry into a vehicle. Examples of some of previously known anti-theft door apparatus are given below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,300 to Amato discloses a motor vehicle lock cover device having a cover strip running nearly the length of the door between the glass and door frame to prevent instruments from being inserted into the door to release the lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,609 to Igata et al. discloses an anti-theft apparatus for vehicle door lock having an anti-theft tube that covers the rod which locks and unlocks the vehicle opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,266 to Yi discloses a door latch cover for an automotive vehicle. The cover has an extended portion that prevents access to the door latch and actuator and eliminates a cover for the actuator.
Published U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 2002/0036408 to Jang, which discloses an automotive door having a burglarproof structure designed to prevent the unauthorized entry to a vehicle opening. The device includes a slider and blocking plate which prevent access to a lock lever of the lock assembly.
Other issued patents relating to vehicle door locks and related hardware include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,093,289, 4,238,133, 4,674,780, 4,813,727, 4,842,312, and 6,457,753.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved device to secure the openings of vehicles. In particular, there is a need for an improved sill knob housing, and for an improved sill knob housing, and for a sill knob and cable assembly which will increase the security of vehicle locks.